Douglas Benson
'Douglas 'Dougie' Benson '''is the main antagonist of the ''Talespin episode, Louie's Last Stand. He is an anthromorphic tabby cat businessman who works in Khan Industries. He has a tendency to be clumsy and being prone to short temper, which are the source of laughter by those, something which he can't stand as he yells out at everyone to stop laughing. History Dougie first appeared during a meeting in Khan Industries HQ, where his boss Shere Khan is discussing today's events about his fellow businessmen making their investments to expand their business. When being called in, Dougie announces his plan to mass produce glow-in-the-dark sunglasses, to which everyone finds to be hilariously ridiculous. After being berated by Khan for making his bad investments, Dougie goes into a depression, but his assistant Walters suggests that he go over somewhere to raise his spirits up. Walter then takes Dougie's to a popular pilots' nightclub called Louie's Place (run by the comedic Louie), located in an unnamed island where is famous among pilots, travelers, and partygoers from Cape Suzette and nearby regions for its delicious fruit drinks, and uproarious parties. Seeing how extremely successful the club turns out to be, this inspired Dougie to make an investment on the club so that Khan Industries can own it. Dougie offers to pay a large sum of money to buy the island, but Louie refuses to sell it, saying that it's not for sale. This leaves Dougie extremely upset, even with all the laughter from the other customers (including Baloo, the protagonist of the series). However, Dougie is astounded to find out that Louie's property lease will end tomorrow morning if Louie doesn't continue operating his business, since it renews itself as long as Louie remains on the island. Determined to evict Louie from the island to himself, Dougie formulates a plan. To start off, he sneaks into Khan's office, where he writes up a contract that allows any Khan employee to follow Dougie's orders. He then forged Khan's signature onto his contract to ensure the cooperation from the employees. The next day, he heads back to Louie's Place, where he announces that he has called in several of Khan's pilots to help him take over the island by throwing Louie out before midnight. At first, the customers laugh at this, but when Dougie presents out his contract, they ultimately flee, much to the shock of Louie, who feels somewhat upset that Khan would take in the nerve to buy his island to expand his business. Baloo and Kit then pitch together to help Louie ward the arriving pilots by midnight. As soon as Khan's pilots arrive, Dougie orders them to capture the three heroes off the island, but several of them end up being comically injured by several contraptions implanted by the heroes. It wasn't until the three decide to flee away to an unchartered part of the island, that Dougie announces his next move: to blow up Louie's bar with dynamite so that he can own the deed of the island unless the trio surrender. Unable to risk his business, Louie, Baloo, and Kit are forced to surrender, but once they do, Dougie still plans to blow up the bar anyway, much to the trio's shock. Just as Dougie is about to set off the explosion on Louie's Place, the wires are cut off by an arriving Khan, who has caught wind of Dougie's scheme and is now furious for Dougie's misuse of employees and vandalism against Louie's place. Khan also admits that he caught wind of Dougie's forgery of his name on the contract. Realizing now that he been exposed, Dougie gets fired for his actions. As Khan apologizes to the trio for the inconvenience that Dougie has brought, Dougie, finally having lost his temper, rigs the club again with the dynamite, planning to blow it up with Khan and the trio inside. However, knowing that he would do so, Kit secretly moved the dynamite up to Dougie's poorly-built headquarters, sending Dougie to soar over to an small island, where an albatross laughs at Dougie's misfortune, much to dismay. Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Feline Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Bombers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Forgers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Tragic Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Living Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animal Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains